


Reunion

by Wordsdear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: The Strawhats arrive in Wano, but their welcoming committee isn't thrilled to see them, and someone is missing. Spoilers for Whole Cake Island.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287276) by [printfogey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey). 



> I was afraid Oda was going to beat me to it in them getting to Wano before I finished this fic but I win this round Oda. Thank you again to novicecomcis for looking it over for me!

“Hey guys!! Look who we’ve got!’

They had barely even arrived at Wano, and Luffy was already screaming. So much for the silent approach. He was standing on the railing and pointing at Sanji, who was definitely not hiding behind Brook. Shitty skinny skeleton wasn’t much of a hiding place anyways. The Sunny pulled into the hidden harbour with very little fanfare. There was a crowd to greet them. but first glance he couldn’t spot any familiar faces. There wasn’t a smile amongst them, but Luffy was smiling enough for them all. He danced along the railing and dove into the crowd, his arms swung back and shit, Sanji and the rest was dragged down with him. One of these days he was going to figure out how far that his damn Captain could stretch and stay a good foot beyond that, near any high places at least.

They managed not to crash to the ground, or you know, crush anyone, thanks to Robin’s bracing arms. So she was here after all.

“Luffy if Nami has so much as a scratch on her, I am going to kick your shitty brains out” 

“Shishishi you did that already though!”

Sanji managed to untangle himself from Luffy’s grasp and get a proper look at the welcoming committee. Mixed in among the Minks and samurai, he finally managed to pick out his crew mates. Robin as fair as always, and beside her the robo pervert, this time with no silly hair, just bald. He had kind of expected a samurai helmet or a sword or something, anything. The Mosshead wasn’t far off from the rest, his glare burning into the newly arrived crew. Thinking the glare was meant for him, Sanji marched forward but as he drew closer Zoro's eyes didn't falter, they were fixed somewhere else.

On Luffy, the giggling mess who had managed to further tangle up the squawking Brook, Chopper and Jinbe. From the sound of it, Brook had lost a bone in the mess and was trying to shake everyone down to find it. Hopefully Luffy hadn’t eaten it, where did Luffy stand of cannibalism?. Nami wasn’t far behind Sanji, having managed to squeeze her way out of Luffy’s clutches.

Sanji tried to dodge around the Mosshead to make a break for Robin, but hesitated ruffling his hair and smiled nervously. It didn’t seem quite right to come swirling in yelling, Robin swan, after all. “Hi Robin, guys, long time no see huh?”

And walked into the flat of Zoro’s blade, the unsheathed Wado Ichimonji blocked his path .

“What the hell Mosshead?”

“Sanji…don’t”

Sanii jolted at the sound of his own name, it had thrown him off more than the sword

“Mosshead, what are you talking about?”

But the Mosshead still wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were still on Luffy

The Mosshead called out

“Hey captain, was it worth it?”

Luffy turned and smiled

“Of course it was, we got Sanji back! Now I am going to go kick Kaido’s ass!”

Brook pulled off the top of his head and bowed down so the man of moss could get a proper look inside “And I managed to acquire a copy of the ponoglyphs, so a win all around. Speaking of which, Robin, can I see your panties?”

Luffy turned his grin on Robin and Franky, and then the smile fell a little

“Hey. Where’s Usopp?”

The crowd had already been quiet, but now it was as if everyone had forgotten how to breath. No one so much as blinked.

Franky started “Yeah about Long Nose, maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about it”

Luffy planted his feet and stared back at his crew, “Tell me now”

The crowd of Minks and samurai slowly made their exit. A certain seal hatted captain followed after them, but stopped when an arm sprouted from the small of his back and tapped his shoulder.

The Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates' Captain all stared at each other. Someone had to break the silence.

“Okay guys, enough already? Where is Usopp?” Luffy was peering around, like Usopp might be hiding behind someone or behind the next bush.

“We lost him” Franky said flatly

“Shishishi, Usopp isn’t Zoro, he can’t have wandered off that far”

The Mosshead stared at his still drawn sword

“Kaido got him” Franky continued

“He got captured? Why haven’t you guys gone after him? Where is he?”

“What’s the plan” asked Nami

“If you would let Robo-ya finish, he is trying to break it to you nicely” Law interrupted

“Break what to us nicely?”

“He’s dead”

Luffy tilted his head and asked "Kaido’s dead?"

“No. Nose-ya I mean, Usopp is dead”

Luffy sat down with a thud. He stared down at his chest, touching it lightly with his fingertips.

“Don’t lie to me. Only Usopp’s allowed to lie to me” he said softly

“It isn’t a lie” Zoro's voice was hard, his gaze still fixed on his sword.

Luffy’s fists clenched and suddenly he was in the swordsman’s face, grabbing at his shirt.

 

“How could this happen while you were here Zoro?!” 

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but Luffy had already moved on and grabbing Law by the collar “And Law? Aren’t you a Doctor?”

Law let Luffy’s grip on him stay, as he stared down at the small captain

“Kaido took his head. We had left a town after doing a bit of reconnaissance and resupplying, when Kaido and his army attacked. They started to ransack the place with no provocation. It wasn't clear if they had intel that we were nearby, or if Kaido was just letting loose. We were maybe a mile away, arguing over whether or not we should risk going back to help. When Usopp fired. He hit Kaido, why on earth he would-“

Zoro coughed and Law continued

“He managed to hit Kaido but didn’t seem to do any damage. Before the smoke even cleared from the hit, Kaido was in our midst and then he was gone. Usopp was still standing, minus a head. We think Kaido might of eaten it. And then Z-“

Robin held up a hand and continued for Law

“Zoro drew his sword and told Law to cut off his head, Zoro’s that is, and put it on Usopp or prepare to lose his own.” Robin took a deep breath

“It didn’t work”

Zoro still staring at his sword said “A dead body is useless." 

Sanji stole a look at his face and saw the blood thirsty smile he usually associated with the black bandana wrapped around Zoro's head as he charged blindly into battle. Only there was no bandana and Zoro's eyes were empty. Through a gritted smile the words came pouring out

"So tell me Luffy? Was it worth it? You got the cook back, ponoglyphs and even a nice replacement You did everything you said you would, and more. So welcome to the crew Jinbe! How are you with a sling shot? Got any good stories to share? We would all love to hear them! And Sanji –“

Franky placed a large hand on the swordsman's shoulder "That's enough bro"

In the following moment of silence, Nami called out through her tears, she had fallen to the ground upon the news

“But Zoro, they were going to kill him!”

Zoro’s smile fell into flat line. What he didn’t say echoed in Sanji’s head. 

'Then you should of died'. 

Sanji had left on his own volition, gambling that he might come back, but also that he might not. It had cost them. One sniper. He glanced over at Robin who was looking calmly at Brook’s open head, the papers still poking out. What good is a Ponogylph that helps you towards Raftel when it can’t even help one little sniper. Robin knew better then him that the Ponoglyphs can’t bring back the dead, but they can speak for them. That wasn’t important now. Zoro wasn’t done though, his eyes had risen from his sword and were boring into Luffy

”It was Sanji’s decision to leave, and your decision to go after him. it was their decision to insist on going with you and Usopp is the one who decided to challenge Kaido. He did something similar with Arlong, all those years ago. Only this time he wasn't fast enough. A series of decisions that none of them necessarily wrong, led us to this. Luffy, all you are guilty of is not being able to be in more than one place at once. The only problem is that here on the New World, that’s an unforgivable sin. I am tired of playing pirates”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter if I can think of a way to end it or how to not cry while writing it. This fic is only possible because Absence by Printfogey made me terrified for Usopp's well being and I couldn't stop worrying about him even in canon. Please go and read that spectacular fic and cry with me https://archiveofourown.org/works/287276/chapters/458619.


End file.
